Rewrite the Stars
by MollyMoon1841
Summary: - После всех этих лет? - Всегда. Встреча Даррена Крисса и Криса Колфера на вечеринке по случаю вручения премии "Оскар".


И, конечно, советую включить перед прочтением песню Rewrite the Stars в исполнении Зака Эфрона и Зендаи. Приятного прочтения!

Ты помнишь?

Ты все, конечно, помнишь.

То, что Даррен помнит все, Крис видит в погасших больших глазах. Неизменно теплых, но таких невыносимо грустных, что сердце Криса сжимается. Он знает, что Даррен не сможет забыть. Даже если с ним будут сотни людей. Куда более красивых, куда более умных, куда более подходящих. Потому что Крис знает, что любят не за, а несмотря на. И несмотря ни на что, он знает, что Даррен любит его. Все еще любит. И все еще помнит.

То, что Крис ничего не забыл, Даррен видит в его нервных пальцах, в неловкой кривой улыбке, в том, как сбивается речь и то и дело уходит в сторону взгляд. Даррен единственный человек в мире может прочесть в молчании Криса больше, чем во всех его книгах, чем во всех его речах или саркастичных шутках. Даррен знает Криса лучше, чем кто-либо. Чем кто-либо знал кого-либо в этой чертовой Вселенной, что так упрямо твердила, что им не быть вместе.

Даррен помнит все. Он помнит, кажется, даже больше, чем может простой человек. Все, что было, снится ему ночами, приходит наяву в минуты спокойствия. Он закрывает порой глаза, и чувствует любимые пальцы в своих руках. И запах его туалетной воды. И какие же особенные его глаза по утрам. И как он смеется. И когда они поехали отдыхать, как он натирал свои плечи кремом, читая новости в планшете, а Даррен смотрел на него и думал, что нельзя любить так сильно. Невозможно просто. Невыносимо. В минуты отчаяния. Когда лежа в пустой постели Даррен прижимал к груди подушку, вспоминая, что значит спать с Крисом. Вспоминая, как в первую их ночь вместе, когда тот уснул, Даррен еще долго лежал и в темноте слышал, как дышит его любимый человек. Как прижался тогда ухом к его груди и думал, как это бывает: когда ты счастлив просто от того, что чье-то сердце бьется. Как еще долго он мог слышать его дыхание. Смешно, правда? Слышать и помнить чье-то дыхание. Но не когда тебя его лишают. Не когда вдох. Звук единственного вдоха любимого человека кажется самым желанным на свете звуком. И самым невозможным. Иногда Даррену хочется умереть, чтобы узнать, как горько будет плакать Крис. И это такой глупый, жалкий эгоизм, что становится противно от себя самого, и кажется, что ты вообще не заслуживаешь любви. В минуты мимолетного, кратковременного счастья, когда вдруг кажется, что все хорошо, но почти сразу же накрывает тяжелым, невыносимым, свинцовым «без него никогда хорошо не будет». Без него все не то. И не может быть так, как нужно. Потому что зная, как может быть с ним, разве можно с кем-то еще? Разве можно жить в бесконечном сравнении, в бесконечном «ты — не он». Даррен помнит первую встречу. Первые слова. Первое прикосновения. Помнит, как Крис раскрывался, как улыбался, как позволял целовать себя и целовал в ответ после. Даррен помнит больше, чем может. Больше, чем может выдержать. И совершенно точно больше, чем должен, ведь они больше не вместе. Расставание за расставанием. Все более долгие. Все более мучительные. Даррену каждый раз казалось, что его сердце вырывают из груди, когда Крис просил все прекратить, потому что «так больше нельзя». Потому что «ты знаешь, ничего все равно не получится». Сколько вообще раз человеку могут вырвать сердце так, чтобы оно продолжало биться?

Сколько раз человек может вырвать сердце себе, но все еще чувствовать? Эту острую, обжигающую боль, пронзающую все нутро и заполняющую собой пространство. Сколько книг должен написать Крис, чтобы перестать думать о мягких кудрях, в которые так умопомрачительно приятно запускать пальцы? Сколько слез надо выплакать, чтобы не вспоминать о нежности, с которой Даррен покрывал поцелуями его тело, шепча, что он самый лучший. Сколько дней надо не вылезать из кровати, чтобы забыть, что нет ничего лучше, чем готовить ему французские тосты в его футболке в их общей кухне. Сколько жизней нужно прожить, чтобы хоть одна, без Даррена, показалась не настолько мучительной, не настолько пустой и отвратительно одинокой? Сколько раз он должен отказаться от посещения публичных мероприятий в страхе встретить там Даррена? Даррена, от которого он бежал и бежит, но который неизменно где-то рядом. Который всегда звонит, если Крису особенно одиноко. Который пишет. Который все еще, даже спустя все это время, мог заявиться к нему на порог и заставить Криса после рыдать, свернувшись в клубок? Не потому, что Даррен плохой, но потому, что из них двоих только Крис понимал, что этому не бывать. Он, писатель детских сказок, в отличие от Даррена понимал, что в этом мире сказкам нет места. В этом мире Крис — это Крис. А Даррен — самый лучший мужчина на свете, прекрасный певец, талантливый актер. И Даррен заслуживает право быть счастливым, знаменитым. А Крису и так неплохо. Нормально. Ведь раньше или позже вырванное сердце должно перестать болеть. И когда он опустился до этих смешных, примитивных метафор?

Даррен совсем не думает, что это смешно. Даррен так устал и так выгорел без Криса, что, кажется, вот-вот рухнет. Он мог сам получить этот чертов Оскар и остаться самым несчастным человеком на свете. А мог бы просто взять Криса за руку и сбежать вместе с ним к чертовой матери в какую-нибудь Ирландию, а там целоваться в самом душном пабе на окраине города и понимать, что никогда не был счастливее. Но он был. Он был таким счастливым рядом с Крисом, что это заставляло забывать о всей боли, что причиняли они друг другу. Обо всех тысячах бесконечных «но», что связывали руки, сковывали сердца, склеивали губы. Неужели он, верящий в чудеса, все еще и так верно, мог допустить, чтобы эти глупые, ничего не значащие «но», имели какой-то вес перед лицом истинной любви, что была у них?

— Даррен, поговори с ним. Шесть месяцев — это предел. На тебя смотреть тошно, — тихо проговорила Мия, наклоняясь к Даррену и накрывая его руку на столе. Крис мгновенно метнул взгляд в ту сторону. Он все еще продолжал ревновать его к ближайшей подруге, и это, пожалуй, было мило.

— Крис, ну же, — кивнул Уилл.

— Это уже смешно, — добавила Эшли. — Посмотри на Ди, он выглядит, как грустный щеночек.

— Даррен, ну ты же знаешь, какой Крис упрямый, — шипит Лиа, которой, пожалуй, сложнее всего. Она слишком любит их обоих, слишком привыкла проводить с ними время вместе, чтобы теперь вот так вот делить его и видеть, главное ведь, как страдают эти дураки. Порой ей хочется плакать от этого. Эгоистично, мелочно и некрасиво зарыдать и сказать, что они два кретина. Потому что если бы она знала, что в один день у нее не станет Кори, она не провела бы отдельно от него ни единой минуты. Потому что она тоже была такой глупой, обижалась, ссорилась, планировала на будущее и считала, что у них еще куча времени. Потому что жизнь отвратительно несправедлива, в один день она может отобрать у тебя самое дорогое, самое важное, и будет поздно о чем-то говорить, чего-то просить, что-то прощать или на что-то обижаться. И если бы она знала тогда, если бы хотя бы могла подумать, что наступит утро, в котором его никогда не будет, она не позволила бы себе ни единой минуты пустого раздражения, ни единого дня, где ей казалось, что есть что-то важнее его теплой, восхитительной, любимой, все еще такой любимой до дрожи улыбки.

И ей так хочется кричать об этом. Хочется кричать, что у нее отобрали Его. Не спросив ее мнения, не дав попрощаться, не позволив еще хотя бы раз посмотреть в глаза, что любили ее больше всего на свете. Что любили ее так, как никто не любил.

Но ей приходится жить с этим. Жить с этим внутри и не делать вид, не играть в существование, но правда жить. Почему? Потому что Лиа знает, что он видит. И верит. Как девочка, как дурочка, правда думает, что Кори наблюдает за ней и не хочет, чтобы его девочка грустила.

Судьба отобрала их друг у друга и им никогда уже не соприкоснуться кончиками пальцев. А два этих влюбленных идиота и дальше играют в никому не нужные драмы, словно в этом мире есть что-то важнее любви. Словно хоть одно «но» заслуживает того, чтобы прожить один день без любимого, без главного человека.

Поддержка друзей — это хорошо. Это, определенно, дает веру в лучшее. Это помогает держаться на плаву и думать, что не все потеряно. Но что делать со всем остальным? С тем, что на них все смотрят. Или так только кажется, потому что на самом деле, конечно, всем наплевать, они знаменитости не того масштаба.

Но что делать с тем, что они снова поедут в разные дома? Что снова будут спать в разных кроватях? Что делать с тем, что даже не могут нормально поговорить, потому что набралось столько боли, и с каждым днем все сложнее верить…

Крис встает первым. Не потому что делает первый шаг, а потому что просто не может больше. Сердце рвется на части от того, что Даррен смотрит на него, почти не отрываясь, и делает так бесконечно больно этой болью в его глазах.

Даррен встает следом. Не потому что собирается бежать за Крисом. Боже, да конечно, он собирается. Потому что даже после всех этих лет, он — тот, кто напоминает Крису, что сказкам все еще есть место в мире. Потому что каждый прекрасный принц в его книгах, каждый волшебный герой, каждый добрый колдун — это Даррен. С этими его глазами и с этой его верой в чудеса. И потому что Крис — мальчик. Который до встречи с Дарреном и не знал, что кто-то вообще может смотреть на него вот так вот.

— Не смотри на меня так, Даррен? Ну куда мы идем? Ты с ума сошел? — Крис все еще делает вид, что вовсе не идет на парковку следом за Дарреном. Словно вовсе не хочет этого. Словно не сдался, на самом деле, в первую же минуту, как увидел Даррена тут. Такого ослепительного. Такого родного. Такого его.

— С ума. В машину. Все разберутся и без нас, Крис, а ты перестань от меня бегать. Это так не работает, ты же знаешь. Знаешь ведь, сколько бы ты ни бежал, я все равно догоню. И сколько ни прятался от меня или себя, я найду тебя. И если ты потеряешься в пугающем бескрайнем океане, мой маленький Немо, я всегда найду тебя. В самой высокой башне. В самой глубокой пещере. Я смогу победить всех драконов, колдунов, злых ведьм. Для тебя я исполню любой подвиг, возведу или разрушу любые стены, сверну любые горы. Я найду сто одну причину любить меня. И буду бережно хранить твою туфельку. Это я буду целовать тебя по утрам, спящего, чтобы ты проснулся. И это для меня ты прекрасный лебедь, мой самый удивительный принц, мой Крис…

Под конец речи они уже в машине и Крис не уверен, что может вдохнуть.

— Ты когда-то спрашивал меня, за что я тебя полюбил, — тихо проговорил Крис, обхватывая пальцами ладони Даррена и крепко сжимая их. Чувствуя, как тепло его рук скользит вверх, к самому сердцу Криса. Как его «Холодное сердце» наполняется теплом любви этого человека.

— Регулярно спрашивал, вообще-то, — заметил Даррен, нежно скользя носом по щеке Криса и оставляя нежные хаотичные поцелуи по нежной фарфоровой коже любимого лица.

— Ты стал первым, после бабушки, кто напомнил мне, что в этом мире есть еще место для сказки и чуда. И стал первым, кто смог не только регулярно напоминать об этом, но доказать своими поступками. С тобой я знаю, что могу справиться со всем на свете. Что судьба — не приговор, а лишь миллион случайностей и закономерностей, которыми руководим мы и щепотка волшебства.

— Просто ты был создан, чтобы быть моим. А я был создан, чтобы быть твоим. И вот эта часть нашей судьбы, определенно, не изменится, — мягко ответил Даррен, прикрывая глаза, когда Крис прижался губами к его губам.

Когда Крис был рядом, Даррен чувствовал себя таким счастливым, таким цельным, таким сильными.

Когда Даррен вот так обнимал Криса, тот снова становился кем-то большим. Кем-то особенным. Кем-то важным, настоящим, талантливым и… любимым. Крису так важно было чувствовать себя любимым. Никогда и ни с кем прежде он не ощущал этой огромной окутывающей любви, что заполняла собой все трещинки, залечивала все раны, помогала дышать полной грудью. И Крис, конечно, знал, что это не последняя их ссора, не последняя боль. Но это все можно было пережить, зная, что они связаны одной неделимой нитью. Что если даже вдруг судьба решит увести их друг от друга, Даррен не отпустит Криса. И ради него он перепишет все звезды на небосводе, чтобы только вот так. Крепко и самозабвенно целовать любимого человека, изо всех сил прижимая его к своей груди, и чувствовать, как все разбитые частички твоего «Я» сливаются воедино, становясь целым вместе с его частичками. Потому что так и должно быть.


End file.
